ATRAPAME
by Alexiel-Cullen
Summary: Sakura es una detective privada, contratada por el multimillonario Hatake kakashi, el cual ha perdido una valiosa antigüedad, ella ha comprobado muchas coartadas, teniendo como único sospechoso Al más sexy y guapo arqueólogo SASUKE UCHIHA, el protegido d
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno, detective privada especializada en recuperar antigüedades y objetos de arte robados, recibe del abogado del multimillonario Hatake kakashi un encargo inusual. Parece ser que una muy rara y valiosa antigüedad ha sido robada de su galería durante una fiesta. Dada la naturaleza secreta del objeto, Hatake no quiere implicar a la policía en el caso. Todo lo que desea es recuperar aquella pequeña escultura perteneciente al primer Hokage de la historia de Konoha gokure.

Desde el momento en que Sakura conoce al arqueólogo Uchiha Sasuke, comienza a sospechar de él. Pero ¿cómo iba Sasuke a perjudicar al benefactor que está costeando sus excavaciones en Konoha? Sasuke, que ha merecido un reportaje especial de la revista Konoha magazine, es un aventurero endiabladamente seductor, con un cuerpo de infarto, una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos que te atrapan en la mejor de las ilusiones.

Desde su primer encuentro, sakura y sasuke se ven envueltos en un duelo de inteligencias y se sienten fuertemente atraídos uno por el otro, seduciéndose mutuamente, aumentando así la tensión sexual, ya de por sí muy fuerte.  
En una ocasión, sakura cometió el error de confiar en un hombre que resultó ser un ladrón, aprovechándose de ella para llegar a sus clientes para robar y estafar a sus contratadores, llenándola de inseguridades y miedos, pero ahora no tiene la menor intención de que ocurra lo mismo con sasuke-_kun_, pero a pesar de su decidido espíritu práctico, su corazón y sus hormonas no parecen dispuestos a atender razones, teniendo en cuanta que él tampoco lo hace fácil, con su vestimenta, sus acciones, esa sonrisa prepotente en sus labios, que haces subir la temperatura y que la inteligencia y el autocontrol del cual se siente orgullosa, pasen a segundo plano, para sentirse única y querida, nuevamente. Por su parte sasuke tratara de que sakura descubra la verdad por sus propios medios, dándole pistas para que llegue a la meta, sin importarle cuales puedan ser las consecuencias para él, mal que mal, esa chica de cabellos rosas que le hacen honor a su nombre, con esas curvas que lo vuelven loco, es un reto para él, es la única que ha pasado por encima de su orgullo, y eso nadie se lo hace a un Uchiha, y menos una mujer…pero ¿solo será por orgullo?¿qué es lo que esconde sasuke?¿sakura podrá descubrir toda la verdad detrás de esta historia?¿habrá un sentimiento de por medio?, eso solo se verá con el paso del tiempo…porque la razón da razones que el corazón no entiende…o no sasuke?...

Esta es la introducción de nuestro fic, está inspirado en el libro Albert Michele, espero que les llame la atención, actualizaremos a medida que pase la semana y solo si les gusta claro esta….espero que me dejen recomendaciones y sugerencias para los próximos capítulos….nosotras se los agradeceremos….nos leemos pronto…sayo….


	2. Pologo

**Prólogo**

Suna, es una ciudad muy acomodada, compuesta por grandes mansiones, jardines inmensos y su gente era muy acomodada, capaces de gastar y obtener todos sus caprichos…

Exactamente la clase de caprichos que él buscaba y quería.

Hace poco se había dado cuenta que si se disfrazaba de algún técnico en reparaciones, de esos que llama la gente cuando no pueden hacer ellos mismos su trabajo, pasaría completamente inadvertido, lastimosamente para ellos y muy favorablemente para _él_, esto sería mucho más fácil para su trabajo.

Entro con mucho cuidado a la mansión que actualmente era su objetivo, la puerta trasera estaba camuflada por una serie de arbustos con formas raras, que solo le gustarían a un loco o a un obsesionado por el arte "moderno", la casa contaba con un gran sistema de seguridad, más bonito que funcional, espero un par de segundos y…._click_, la puerta ya estaba abierta…._como pensé…seria fácil…._

Sin descuidar detalles se movió con rapidez dentro de esa casa, con máximo sigilo, ya conocía la casa, una semana antes había ido hacia allá con la escusa de inspeccionar los sistemas de aire, la decoración representaba la situación económica del propietario, un conocido abogado de la ciudad…encontró la vitrina que buscaba…con mucha cautela la abrió saco el collar con la mano en guantada en cuero negro, lo envolvió con cuidado en algodón y se lo metió en el bolsillo, dejando como única evidencia una carta…cerro todo rápidamente y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás...

_meses después..._

Estaba totalmente concentrada en su trabajo cuando el sonido de unos tacones golpeado rápidamente el suelo frente a su escritorio hizo que levantara la vista, encontrándose con Hinata, una guapa chica de 22 años de pelo negro y unos ojos de un extraño color blanco al igual que el color de su piel…no era de extrañarse cuando contaba que también trabajaba de guía vampírica en la noche….

Hina: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias invitados?

Saku: porque no tengo ¬¬

Hina: entonces quien es ese viejo de ahy afuera

Saku: ¿viejo?, ¿cómo se llama?

Hina: dijo algo de jones….fulano de algo…quien sabe

Saku: Esta bien, déjamelo a mi

Hina: ni que fuera a hacer algo….dijo mirándose muy interesada la uñas

Sakura salió de su oficina, para pasar a un amplio pasillo decorado adecuadamente, con colores claros y finas obras de artes, al terminar el pasillo se encontró con un hombre de pelo negro y de piel bronceada, iba vestido muy formal, dando la imagen de una persona muy formal, y tal vez importante, aunque ella también estaba vestida para la ocasiones, con un vestido blanco que destacaba sus curvas pero fino y elegante a la vez.

Saku: hola, soy Sakura Haruno

¿?: Hola señorita Haruno, mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi

Saku: un placer, soy la jefa de esta oficina, detective privado especializada en fraudes, robos, estafas, y mas aun si son reliquias antiguas, dígame… ¿usted ha perdido algo señor Asuma?

Asuma: me temo que si señorita

Saku: sígame entonces

Asuma asintió e silencio, la siguió hasta el despacho de la joven, una vez hay se sentó frente al escritorio de la detective, colocando frente a ella una carpeta gruesa, llena de papeles, sakura solo se limito a levantar una ceja.

Saku: me podría explicar, a que debo su visita

Asuma: esta carpeta contiene toda la información que necesita para encontrar lo que busca mi jefe

Saku: porque no me dice como se llama su jefe?

Asuma: su nombre es Hatake Kakashi

Saku: O.O

Asuma: perece conocerlo

Saku: cualquiera que sepa de antigüedades conoce al señor kakashi

Asuma: mi jefe perdió algo muy valioso para el

Saku: no busco personas, si lo que quiere buscar es a amantes u "amigas" perdidas

Asuma: no es eso, es una figura de oro macizo perteneciente al primer Hokage de la historia de Konoha

Saku: ya veo, y porque no se ha avisado a la policía, no fue obtenido de forma legítima?

Asuma: no se equivoca, todo esta bajo regla

Saku: entonces…cuando fue sustraído el objeto?

Asuma rio ante el interés de la joven, teniendo en cuanta, que esa respuesta había sido un silencioso si a su propuesta

Asuma: hace 3 días en una fiesta que se hizo en la galería de arte del señor Hatake

Saku: la fiestas son la mejor ocasión para los robos

Asuma: hay mas- de dentro de la carpeta saco una bolsa con una jota de picas en su interior, debidamente hermética- esto lo dejo el ladrón, tuvimos cuidado de no tocarla, por eso de la huellas y esas cosas

Saku: ya veo…definitivamente esto será interesante…

HE AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ES NECESARIO PARA QUE ENTIENDAN LA HISTORIA… de aquí en adelante se pone más interesante, va a aparecer sasuke-kun… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA (baba), jajaja…espero que les guste… gracias por los comentarios, las alertas…de verdad estamos agradecidas (llorando), como ya Salimos de la universidad, voy a subir capítulos muy seguidos, ustedes me dicen como cada cuando, les parece….bueno nos vemos en el próximos capítulos….las queremos…NOS LEEMOS PRONTO SAYOOOO….


End file.
